


The Boy Who Murdered Love

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Creepy Matthew Brown, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Killing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Romance, Stalker Hannibal Lecter, Stalker Matthew Brown, Teen Hannibal Lecter, Teen Will Graham, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal is taken in by Bedelia and one day meets Will. Will is literally driving him crazy the more he falls in love with him.





	The Boy Who Murdered Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I actually wrote on another work and this happened.  
> I really hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Dark Beginning** _

 

He was since long empty, being pushed around since the day he had lost everything till he was taken in by Bedelia and her husband Anthony.

They left him for most of the time alone and didn't pushed things yet though he had some kind of friendly relationship with Bedelia, he had a cold relationship with her husband.

He had in nothing and anything an interest except for his hobby.

This was till one day when he came home it was already in the middle of the night Bedelia talked to a man in the living room while he sneaked upstairs and found _him_ in his bathroom.

A boy with dark curls, his knees on his chest, his face buried in his knees his arms wrapped around them leaning against the bathtub. He only wore a big black shirt, so most parts of his skin were exposed.

He had several bruises, scars, burns and bandages loosely hanging around his arms.

It was a shame that such porcelain like flawless skin was tainted like this.

He noticed that there was also quite some blood in the bathroom, not sure what to think about he decided to view it as something amusing when the boy seemed to finally notice him and bright blue eyes looked back at him and an angel like face was revealed.

His breath stopped. He was like frozen.

The boy who seemed so broken still had such a fire in his eyes, it consumed him.

Like a moth drawn to the flame just to meet it's demise.

It was beautiful.

A smirk graced the boys lips as he seemed to have uncovered every little bit of his soul and secrets with just a look in his eyes.

He was already under his spell.

 

Bedelia later explained him the boy named Will Graham would from now on stay with them.

Jack Crawford the man who sat with her in their kitchen had found him in a house with corpses and already in this state.

It seemed as if his father had died several years ago and he was left with his mother who was missing.

The dead men were presumed to have been her lovers who might have had something to do with her vanishing and abused her son.

It is presumed some of them lost it and killed everyone and would be on the run or they killed each other.

Will had testified he was left alone with them and they were responsible for his wounds but he couldn't remember what exactly happened.

Since Bedelia once in a while helps Jack with his cases he asked her to take him in to which she agreed upon seeing the boy.

From that day on Will lived with them, he soon bonded with Bedelia and they already seemed like mother and son.

She did also become his therapist and treated him like glass.

Anthony on the contrary looked at Will like a piece of meat which made him want to cut his eyes out.

He himself and Will shared a room and since Will was plagued with nightmares a bed.

He had liked the warmth of the other but couldn't avert the feelings of lust he felt towards him, though he had never felt anything akin like this for anyone.

They were close, as silent as Will used to be he did fast took in an interest in similar things as himself except for his love for strays he occasionally picked up and for fishing though he acted similar to a hunter and also merciless gutted the fish with something like joy, he would say.

The more he got to know him the more he noticed their similarities also their differences which both seemed to complete them.

In fact they both were puzzle pieces which fit together.

He only wondered if Will would see it the same.

He couldn't at night stop watching his sleeping form nor running his hand through his soft curls.

In the day he drew his angel secretly and missed him when they were apart.

He wondered if he would now survive separation.

Something was telling him his heart would probably stop the day Will would vanish out of his sight once and for all.

He feared the day not sure why he wanted to hide him from the world and lock him away only for him to see.

 

They stayed this close till Will recovered so much he was allowed to attend school with him and though they shared the same classes and he expected Will to cling to him like a lost puppy and behavior like a wall flower, he was surprised to see it was quite the contrary.

He immediately befriended with a girl named Beverly who was in the Video Club who showed him around the school, spend every lunch break with him, became nearly every time his project partner and loved his face and every move so much she filmed him at every given chance.

Needless to say he stole them and watched them as pathetic as it was himself.

If this wasn't enough Will had got himself a stalker in form of Matthew Brown, a creepy guy who shared some classes with them and fell with Will in love at first sight and from then on even followed him to the toilet and stole things from him.

He had already made sure he would fall down the stairs but unfortunately he only had to stayed 3 weeks in the hospital where Will even visited him and they became friends.

And to top it there was Alana Bloom who fast befriended him and developed a crush on him.

She was a persistent girl who dragged much to his displeasure Will from one thing to another causing them spending less time together.

He also feared that if she ever would have the guts to tell his beloved her feeling, he would lose him to her forever.

 

Though he and Will spend still time together they slowly grew more and more distance as Will became more cheerfully and confident spending most of his time with his friends.

The more Will drifted away from him the more dark thoughts crept into his mind but in fear it might scare his beloved away if shown, he put on his mask.

Hiding the thoughts of chaining him to the bed, locked away and hidden from the world, his friends corpses gutted bloody scattered on the floor, the blood still warm on his hands as he would kiss and claim him.

 

This night his thoughts dared to take completely control of him as some pig from his school spoke about how he wanted to fuck Will and he decided to go on a hunt for this night.

Instead of his always careful way of killing he tore him apart like a wild animal, leaving a mess behind, his body full of rage and frustration.

He sneaked back into the house after he had already disposed of the evidences and slipped under the sheets next to Will who was already asleep.

Will snuggled automatically closer until he nearly laid on him, then rolled on top of him, cupped his cheeks and kissed him but not chaste it was full of passion.

He wrapped his arms around his beloved lean form and pulled him closer as he kissed him back like a starving man.

Then Will bit his lips, leading into a bloody kiss, when they broke bright blue looked darkly, filled with lust at him as he ran his tongue over his bloody lip.

Will then leaned closer to his ear but didn't said anything, instead he smirked rolled down from him and laid beside him like he had the whole time been asleep.

Like if the whole scene just now was just a sweet dream.

He ran his fingers over his lip, tracing the wound, knowing it was real.

The next day Will stopped sharing a bed with him...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> I hope it was any good. Please tell me what you think.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
